


too easy to take

by leviadrache



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, mao is the student council president and i love him, set one year after the third years graduated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9804833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviadrache/pseuds/leviadrache
Summary: Mao prepared some chocolate for Makoto on Valentine's day, which is - in theory - a perfectly reasonable thing to do for one of your closest friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> happy late vals day!! this is super late, but then it's never too late for maomako so pls enjoy!

"Isara-kun? You called?"

Not really brave enough to just step through this intimidating door on his own, Makoto knocked for a second time. Only when he heard Mao's voice calling him from the other side of the door, he bothered to open it and walk in.

He smiled at Makoto, seated in the chair that was closest to the door. Still dressed in the outfit he wore on stage at the ChocoFes, it seemed like he has been so busy that he didn't find the time to change.

"Hey," he hummed, offering the chair on his left side to Makoto. "Feel free to sit down, I'll be done in a second."

He has been in this room back quite a few times already, but that didn't mean he was any less respectful of it. The huge bookshelves, the tables that were aligned in a U-shape and the chair for the president in the center of the room made the room seem so important, almost sacred. As he sat down, carefully not to disturb Mao or mess something up, he couldn't help but admire his friend for feeling at ease in this intimidating place. Mao was leaning over a pile of various documents, writing with one of his hands while he ran the other through his hair, which was completely messy by now. The strands that he usually kept strictly pinned back were running loose and falling into his face.

Just like most of his thoughts, Makoto would never dare to say this out loud but. Mao looked very pretty like this, with that thoughtful and focused expression on his face and his messy hair. Not that Mao only looked pretty like this. From long observations, Makoto could confirm that he almost always looked unfairly attractive. Those toned arms, his bright green eyes and that playful smile, they all just confirmed Mao's beauty. Even the small wrinkle that never seemed to leave the place between his eyebrows was kind of cute.

Another thing Makoto could never ever admit was that he also liked how their unit outfit revealed Mao's long neck. Or that he loved to watch Mao dance. All those complicated movements suddenly looked so easy and natural when he danced, which made it hard to not admire him. Ah, and another, especially embarrassing thing Makoto liked was when Mao came to him after a live to put a hand on his shoulder and tell him he did well. His heart would always go crazy at that and he wasn't sure why he couldn't stay calm.

Having stared at Mao for quite a while now, Makoto noticed that Mao wasn't sitting in the chair that was reserved for the student council president. It seemed a bit weird, because while a throne like that did intimidate Makoto, Mao usually wasn't someone to lack confidence, but, oh.

Makoto flinched.

"Everything okay?" Mao looked up, frowning.

"Yes, I'm good," Makoto rubbed his neck as he averted his eyes from the boy that was curled up in that throne to look at Mao. "Just didn't notice Sakuma-kun was sleeping here."

"You're glad he's asleep," Mao muttered as he started to scribble on his papers again. "That guy hates being called by his last name."

"Sorry, I know. But sometimes I just speak without thinking."

"Ah, no need to apologize. I don't get why he hates it so much anyway. He can get annoyed about the most normal things, but then does something really rude himself and acts like it's totally normal. It's really bothersome, he should work on his behaviour."

Makoto laughed. "You two really get along well, I see."

"Hmm, I guess we do," Mao trailed off, but quickly grinned again. "Anyway. I'm sure you want to know why I asked for you to come here."

"Do you need some help? I'm no good with paper work, but I'll make sure to try my best."

"Oh no, that's not it. It's not like I'm doing my own work. ChocoFes is mostly done by the staff members, I'm just looking though some minor documents Tori and the first years were supposed to work on."

"Isara-kun really loves to work, huh? But don't worry, as fellow member of Trickstar, it's my duty to help you, Mr. Student Council President."

Mao laughed, as he reached out for his bag from the floor. "I'm all right, don't worry."

"If you insist..."

Knowing it was no good to argue with Mao who could be surprisingly stubborn when it came to taking other people's work, Makoto watched him fumble with his bag and pull out a pink box. A similar box was already laying on the table close to Ritsu, shaped like a heart with a silver ribbon tied around it.

"The reason why I called you," Mao grinned as he held out the box. "I wanted to give this to you. Happy Valentines Day, Makoto!"

Which, you know, caught Makoto quite a bit, or well, quite a lot off guard. It also was anything but good for his small weak gay heart. His surprise must have shown on his face, because Mao tilted his head to the side. "I even made it with some chopped hazelnuts, because you like those. "

Still holding the chocolate out, he moved closer to Makoto in a silent attempt for him to finally take it. It didn't feel like a forceful gesture though, not at all. He did go through the effort of making this chocolate specifically for Makoto, even though he always had so much other work to do.

"I'm sorry, Isara-kun!"

"Whoa, there there, Makoto. Don't bow to me for no reason."

"But-"

_But you're really amazing and the only thing I'm good at is playing video games at 3 am. But you worked so much and I've never gotten a present a present on Valentines day before. But I think I might like you and I don't know what to do when you're so nice to me._

"But I don't think I can take you present! Sorry Isara-kun, I'm so deeply sorry for wasting your time."

"Now, now," Mao laughed, which made Makoto look up. It really confused him. Did he miss a joke again? Ah, how embarrassing. "Don't you think you're stressing this to much? I know it would be cooler to get chocolate from a cute girl, but you can just think of it as a present from a friend."

_Stay strong, Makoto, don't give in now. Just don't mess this up, okay?_

"No no, that's not it. I'm glad you made some for me! It's just … I can't take your friendly chocolate, Isara-kun, because, uhm, because..."

"Because?"

"Erm..."

_And he messed up_. Ladies and gentleman, please stay tuned for 'Yuuki Makoto ruins everything: season five-hundred-sixty-two'.

Telling Mao he couldn't take the chocolate because he wanted Mao to give him the, you know, 'please be my boyfriend' type of chocolate seemed really lame. It would probably be the worst confession of the decade, no, of the whole century. He could already see Mao laughing at him and go to tell Subaru about it. They would probably laugh about him until they all died.

"Makoto? Are you okay?"

Was he okay? Not really, but this wasn't the time to fret about his future. Instead of looking for shooting stars to grant your wishes, it was their motto to make them come true through hard work. It was their motto to create miracles instead of hoping for them. Makoto could do this, right?

"You see," Makoto started, jumping from his chair to stand tall. Sitting made him feel nervous, similar to class. Standing was like performing on stage. It helped him focus and made it easier to get sounds of his mouth.

"I know I'm really in no position to be picky about this, but I always see you work so hard for everyone's sake. It's a bit silly, I know, and I really don't want to shoot you down like that, but I don't think it's right if you do so much for someone like me. I'll have to work harder to deserve your special chocolate ..."

As he trailed off, Mao got that expression on his face again where his eyebrows moved closer together, as if they wanted to become one. Makoto would find it cute, if he didn't just, like, well, reject Mao.

"So you're saying," Mao licked his lips as he looked up at Makoto. "This chocolate isn't special enough?"

"What? No, of course not, I'm just -"

"Don't just take back your words now," it sounded like a scolding and for a second, perhaps because of their surroundings, Makoto was reminded of Keito. But the moment passed quickly enough when a smile spread on Mao's features and he put the box he was still holding on the table to place one hand on each of Makoto's shoulder, effectively pulling him down so their faces were merely centimeters apart. "How special do you want you're chocolate then?"

"Uh, I don't think I can follow."

Mao laughed. "I'm sorry, Makoto." Instead of explaining more, he moved his head closer until their noses were touching. " Maybe it's because I read too many manga, but if you want to, uhm, you know."

It took him a bit of time to notice the red colour in Mao's face and then another few moments to notice how hot his own face felt. In the close proximity of their faces, he could feel the warm puffs of air that Mao exhaled and immediately felt awkward knowing Mao could feel his breath too. Could you regulate your breathing enough to avoid this? Should he just stop breathing at all?

"If you want something special, I wouldn't mind if you like," Mao hestitated. Although their faces were so close, his gaze wouldn't meet at Makoto's. "Kiss me?"

He was undeniably cute with his flushed face, green eyes cast downwards and asking Makoto for a kiss. It was very tempting. Too good to be real actually. Makoto thought it just had to be a dream. Yet he could feel Mao's fingers tighten around his shoulders, smell the old books around them, knew his heart was beating too fast for him to be asleep.

And it could be so easy. He just had to take a breath and close the short space between them. There wasn't any reason to refuse this. He had a crush on Mao for so long, why wouldn't his body move now that he got the perfect chance.

"I'm sorry, Isara-kun."

"Makoto?"

"That's not – I can't."

With that, Makoto stumbled a few steps back into the cold. It was still February after all, but he only noticed how much warmer it was around Mao's body now that the warmth was gone. He took a deep breath.

"I like you, I really really do, but this is really? A bit too much for me, I'm sorry."

He sought out Mao's gaze. Where his cheeks were tainted red just a few moments ago, his expression completely shifted into curiosity.

"Sorry for putting pressure on you then," he rubbed the back of his neck in what seemed to be an attempt to look calm. "I should have put more thought in this."

"No, no, I'm glad you did this! Just..."

_I don't deserve this yet, not when I can't even make a move myself._

Glancing over at Ritsu, who was still asleep in the chair for the student council president, Makoto laughed. Carefully schooling himself to give the most cheerful smile he could manage, he reached out to hold Mao's hand in his.

"It's not fair until you give me so much, so I have to work harder until I truly deserve your present."

"Makoto..."

"I know it's selfish, but I can't help it."

"I can't wait to see you then!"

It was hard to read the expression on Mao's face at that. It wasn't his usual cheerful smile, but he didn't look upset or sad either. Even on his way back home, Makoto wondered how Mao felt, if he would really wait for him. The thought made him happy, sure, but his intention wasn't to hold anyone back.

(His intention wasn't for the box of chocolate to stay on the table in Mao's room until his parents threw it away when they cleaned the room.)


End file.
